Worf
Worf is a character that hails from The Star Trek Universe and he is one of the only four survivors of a massacre alongside Picard, Q and Riker. He may be a Klingon but he is on the heroes side as opposed to the villains role that took earlier on in the original Star Trek The Grand Summer Season Trek Like the other 3 characters of Star Trek TNG, Worf is trying to avenge his team mates against Pigma Dengar and Pong Krell who led the attack on the crew. He helps The B Team against their bosses Vilgax and Discord. They ultimately get their man and arrest Krell before he broke out LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Worf and Riker return to keep an eye on Bender's kid for him under Picard's request. He and the others notice while watching a huge Digimon, and as a result they decide to contact the team closest to them. Picard looks into the tablet with Riker and Worf's help and manages to stop the rails with their phasers. Worf with Riker is contacted by Jaeris who learns of the intention he with Zhuge has in helping them. he then gets Dr.Strange on contact and warns him about The Children of BlackGarurumon. Worf then reveals when the heroes meet with Jaers that they found a way to get in contact anytime they want. Worf is among one of the characters arrested by SOPA or Sinister's allies and placed in prison Allies and enemies Friends: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, King Julian, Ice King, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Pie, Scotaloo, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Picard, Riker, Q, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Asoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Betty, Noah, X5, Sparkly, Obi Wan, Protoman, Sherry Birkin, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Tak, Megaman and Rolf Enemies: Vilgax, Discord, Vilgax's Alliegance, The Borg Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Future Characters that hail from the Star Trek Universe Category:Heroes Category:Klingons Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Non Humans Category:Members of the B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Aliens Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters that hail from the Star Trek Next Generation Universe Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The A-Team Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (The A-Team story) Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Imprisoned character Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:The Children of BlackGarurumon's Victims Category:Deceased Characters Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Michael Dorn Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil